My London Dream
by Nath86
Summary: Un nouveau pays plus une colocation   une nouvelle vie


**London Dream**

**«Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour ! Nous arrivons en gare de : Londres St Pancras ! Veillez à ne rien oublier à votre place. Prenez garde à la hauteur de la marche entre le train et le quai. L'équipe SNCF et Eurostar vous souhaitent une agréable journée.»**

On y était ! Pour Bella, 23 ans, l'aventure commençait enfin ! Son rêve allait se réaliser au moment où elle allait poser ses pieds sur ce quai de gare qui avait peuplé ses rêves depuis le jour où elle était allée à Londres. Elle vérifia de ne rien avoir oublié avant de descendre du train, comme le commandant de bord l'avait bien signalé.

Une fois en dehors de la gare, Bella pouvait enfin respirer l'air de l'Angleterre. Pour certains, l'oxygène était la même partout, mais pour la jeune femme, la senteur de Londres était particulière. C'était le parfum d'une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait pour elle.

Elle n'avait aucun regret en quittant définitivement la France ; pas besoin de se retourner, de faire marche arrière pour revenir là où personne ne l'attendait. Bella avait eu une enfance heureuse du moins, jusqu'à l'année de ses 11 ans, où sa famille s'était partiellement brisée. La perte d'un être cher venait de faire voler en éclat une famille heureuse. Durant 12 ans, les maladies et pertes de proches s'étaient enchaînés ; provoquées par quoi ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir, mais Bella voyait bien une chose, cela se produisait du côté de la famille de sa mère, qu'elle adorait ! La famille de son père lui importait peu et, même s'ils étaient égoïstes, sans cœur, elle ne leur souhaitait pas la mort. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour ne plus repenser à ça, une nouvelle vie l'attendait, son rêve de Londres...

Bella avait du temps devant elle. Elle en profita pour visiter la capitale qui devenait son lieu de résidence pour une durée encore indéterminée. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve du travail mais, elle avait bon espoir. Elle était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, rien n'était comparable à la France, tout était nouveau pour elle, même si elle avait déjà vu Londres au cours d'une journée que le lycée avait organisé, il y a un an de cela.

Avec son sens de l'orientation très peu développé, Bella avait eu du mal à retrouver le chemin qui la menait à son nouveau chez elle, mais elle arriva tout de même un peu en avance. C'était avant de partir qu'elle était tombée sur l'annonce qui pouvait lui convenir, après maintes recherches infructueuses. Une colocation, en plein cœur de Londres ; l'appartement, au vu des photos, était très beau est spacieux, très lumineux et apparemment très agréable pour y vivre ! Elle espérait simplement que le locataire déjà présent puisse accepter une jeune femme sans travail pour le moment. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un homme... et quel homme !

_Mon__dieu..._Pensa-t-elle en voyant justement, un dieu devant elle.

Grand, élancé, des cheveux châtains qui lui collaient au front, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas secs, une bouche pleine, appel aux baisers, et des yeux vert émeraude captivants. Son torse était finement musclé, mais pas trop, juste assez pour que cet homme soit à tomber par terre. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Tout simplement parce que cet adonis ne portait qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille ! Les joues de Bella chauffaient, elle savait très bien qu'elle rougissait en cet instant.

**«Euh... je... bonjour... vous êtes Edward Cullen ?»**

_Reprends toi ! A bégayer comme ça il va te prendre pour une folle !_

Mais au contraire ! Edward ne la trouvait pas folle, mais plutôt... fascinante ! Lui aussi avait eu tout le loisir de détailler Bella. Ses cheveux longs, brun, encadraient un visage d'ange aux yeux chocolat, la bouche fine et pour couronner le tout, de magnifiques rougeurs sur ses joues. Comment résister ? Il se repris bien vite lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme.

**«Exact ! Vous devez être Bella Swan ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant une vingtaine de minutes au moins. Je suis désolé pour... ma tenue légère...»**

**«Non ce... c'est rien... je suis en avance, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser...»**

S'excuser de cette apparition divine ? Pas question ! Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un petit sourire et l'invita à rentrer. Avec un petit «Merci», Bella franchissait la porte de son nouveau logement, elle l'espérait ! Cette rencontre venait de la chambouler ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et pu constater que les photos de l'annonce ne rendaient pas justice à cet appartement. Il était tout simplement sublime ! Les fenêtres du salon se trouvaient exactement au bon endroit pour permettre à la lumière du soleil de s'épanouir dans la pièce principale ; canapé, table basse, télévision écran plat, bibliothèque ou encore piano, tout y était pour que ce salon soit agréable. Les murs étaient de couleur turquoise et chocolat, s'alliant avec merveille aux meubles modernes. Bella restait sans voix, mais, elle remarqua également qu'Edward n'était pas un fan de rangement ! Elle lui lança un regard amusé, avant de rougir en constatant qu'il la fixait.

_Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?_

**«Je suis désolé pour ce foutoir... il va falloir que je m'y mette maintenant que j'ai une colocataire !»**

_Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Cette fille est sublime !_

Si Bella savait ce son colocataire pensait, elle lui dirait qu'il se trompait. Avec ses quelques kilos en trop, elle se trouvait quelconque, incapable de plaire à quelqu'un alors qu'en fait, elle était tout à fait dans la moyenne !

**«Ce n'est rien... euh... il faudrait peut-être que... vous alliez vous habiller, non ?»**

**«Effectivement ce serait un bon début.»**

Bella était rouge tomate en voyant Edward la regarder intensément et, lorsqu'il passa pour aller vers ce qu'elle pensait être sa chambre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Une fois hors de sa vue, elle s'autorisa à respirer avant de se faire un petit coin sur le canapé, laissant alors ses bagages près de la porte d'entrée. De son côté, Edward souffla un bon coup tout en s'habillant ; cette fille, Bella... jamais il n'avait ressentit une attraction aussi forte vers une jeune femme. Il enfila son boxer, un pantalon bleu marine et un t-shirt beige où il mis une chemise noire par-dessus, avant de retrouver la femme qui venait de chambouler son cœur, assise sur le canapé.

**«L'appartement vous plaît ?»**

Bella était perdue dans ses pensées qui allaient vers Edward, sursauta légèrement en entendant ce dernier lui parler. Ses rougeurs reprenaient leur place sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant, chose qui n'échappa pas à Edward ; d'ailleurs ces simples gestes provoquaient en lui une multitude de sensations divines.

**«Oh et bien... je ne l'ai pas visité en votre absence, ça m'aurais paru impoli puisque je ne suis même pas sûre que vous accepterez une colocation avec moi.»**

**«Et pourquoi donc ?»**

**«Avouez qu'une fille qui arrive de France avec tous ses bagages, et sans travail, ce n'est pas une bonne affaire pour vous.»**

**«Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Vous avez l'intention de chercher du travail non ?»**

**«Bien sûr ! Je m'y met dès demain !»**

**«Alors c'est bon pour moi. Je ne vais pas vous laisser chercher un appartement alors qu'il est très difficile d'en avoir un, surtout en plein cœur de Londres ! Les patrons noteront ce point positif, vous serez à proximité du travail.»**

Aux mots d'Edward, Bella sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, bien qu'elle était très étonnée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. D'habitude, les personnes qui n'ont pas de travail, aucun revenu, on les évite pour ne pas occasionner de problèmes d'argent. Mais pas lui... cet homme était un ange.

**«Merci ! Sincèrement ! Peu de personnes auraient accepté comme vous venez de le faire ! Comment faire pour vous remercier ?»**

Edward semblait amusé par les réactions de Bella. Comment ne pas accepter ce petit bout de femme si charmante comme colocataire ? Et bien plus peut-être, qui sait ?

**«Eh bien... pourquoi ne pas se tutoyer ?»**

**«Si vous... si tu veux, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu fais pour moi... c'était inespéré.»**

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit son sourire en coin et s'empara des papiers de colocation qu'il fit signer à la jeune femme. Cette dernière vérifia le tout, mais elle avait confiance. Souriante, elle signa les papiers qu'elle tendit au jeune homme, qui les replaça dans un tiroir alors qu'il lui expliquait les principes de leur colocation.

**«Il y a le salon, la cuisine américaine ainsi que deux chambres et une salle de bain commune. D'ailleurs, elle communique entre les chambres, il faudra s'arranger pour savoir qui passe avant.»**

Bella acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. Elle était un peu ailleurs depuis que Edward lui avait signalé la salle de bain communiquant avec les chambres... si jamais elle rentrait dans la salle d'eau et qu'il était... ou alors... entendre l'eau de la douche couler et imaginer son corps...

_STOOOOOOOOOOOP ou ce sera la combustion instantanée !_

**«Bon euh... je pense m'en sortir... en tout cas j'aime beaucoup cet appartement, j'espère y rester un moment !»**

**«Mais moi aussi !»**

_Oui une très longue colocation... voire plus ?_

Edward pris connaissance de l'heure qu'il était et se releva d'un bond.

**«Le temps passe vite en ta compagnie ! Je vais bosser.»**

**«Oh...» **

Bella était un peu déçue, chose que Edward remarqua ; il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, faisant une fois de plus rougir la jeune femme qui posa sa main, là où les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient attardées un long moment.

**«Quand j'aurai fini, je reviens directement ici. Ce n'est pas très loin, je bosse dans la librairie qui fait le coin, le «Bloomsbury», je vais d'ailleurs voir s'ils n'auraient pas un poste de disponible pour toi.»**

**«Merci, c'est gentil...»**

**«De rien, fais comme chez toi, et visite. A ce soir !»**

Bella pris son courage à deux mains et, à son tour, elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue. Ce dernier, déstabilisé, s'en alla en titubant légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, signe qu'il était parti. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira, toujours en souriant, en voyant le bordel qui régnait dans l'appartement. Retroussant les manches, elle se mit rapidement au travail et nettoya de fond en comble, pour ensuite déballer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Tout cela n'était pas du luxe, mais elle y arriva enfin ! Elle visita alors l'appartement, là où elle se sentait enfin chez elle... Bella s'attarda dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle était comme la sienne, dans des tons beiges, un grand lit et un bureau avec son ordinateur. Chambre simple, mais tellement masculine ! Bella osa s'asseoir sur le lit de son colocataire en l'imaginant là, avec elle. Elle se pencha et huma le doux parfum de cet homme sur les oreillers, pour finalement s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la fin de journée était présente. Bien vite et, pour encore aider Edward, elle prépara de bonnes pâtes à la bolognaise en y ajoutant du parmesan Une fois le tout prêt, elle ouvrit en grand les portes du balcon et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir, admirant alors la vue de sa nouvelle ville. Elle ne cessait de penser à Edward qui, elle en était sûre, allait devenir un ami pour elle ; mais elle voudrait tellement plus... elle se faisait une raison, qui voudrait s'intéresser à elle ? Pas un dieu comme son colocataire.

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée et avait été riche en émotions pour Bella. Non seulement elle vivait avec un merveilleux colocataire mais, en plus, elle travaillait au même endroit que lui. Quoi de mieux que de voir son apollon 24h/24 7j/7 ? Elle et Edward se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre en apprenant à mieux se connaître ; mais, tous deux étaient bien aveugle concernant les sentiments de l'autre, et vice versa ! Bella ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments naissants depuis son arrivée à son colocataire, de peur que leur nouvelle amitié n'en soit ébranlée, et qu'ils n'arrivent plus à vivre sous le même toit. Quant à ce cher Edward, il ne voyait pas que ce petit bout de jeune femme craquait pour elle alors, il préférait la garder en tant qu'amis. On aurait pu dire que tous deux jouaient au chat et à la souris durant toute la semaine, sans pour autant dépasser le stade de l'amitié. Edward lançait toujours des coups d'œil discrets vers Bella mais elle n'était pas dupe et, lorsqu'elle s'en apercevait, elle rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

C'était toujours la même chose en amour : les principaux intéressés sont bien aveugles !

La nouvelle semaine arriva bien vite mais ce jour-là, Bella terminait plus tôt que son cher Edward. Voilà pourquoi elle errait sans but dans l'appartement propre comme un sous neuf, excepté la chambre de son ami.

_Un__vrai__bordélique__ce__mec__!_Se disait-elle en souriant tout en secouant la tête. Pourtant, elle l'aimait comme ça, son ami inaccessible.

Bella s'était alors décidée de ranger tout ce foutoir, sans se demander si oui ou non, il le prendrait bien. Elle examina un boxer et en rougissait en voyant l'étiquette indiquant que ce vêtement était de taille large ; _cela__voulait__dire..._STOP ! La jeune femme rangea le sous-vêtement, tout comme les autres choses qui traînaient, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit d'Edward, une chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, en douce, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Elle effleura l'oreiller et les draps en soupirant. Elle se souvenait des deux fois où ils étaient allongés ensemble sur ce lit, à regarder un DVD à la télé. La deuxième fois, Bella s'était même endormie contre Edward, puis s'était réveillée le lendemain, affalée contre son torse si confortable... elle en avait été gênée mais le jeune homme l'avait rassurée, en toute amitié bien sûr.

_Si seulement la chance pouvait me sourire..._

Mais elle n'était pas dupe ; elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? Pas moins de 10 minutes après la petite déprime de Bella qui s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec Edward, ce dernier revint, plus tôt que prévu d'ailleurs car il voulait revoir sa colocataire. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Edward, comme à son habitude, se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaire ; il fût surpris de voir Bella assise sur son lit.

**«Bella ? Tout va bien ?»**

La dite Bella sursauta en entendant la voix de son colocataire, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. D'un coup, elle bondit du lit et baissa la tête en se triturant les mains.

**«Je... j'ai juste rangé... je suis désolée si tu ne voulais pas que je touche à tes affaires...»**

**«Hey c'est rien ! Au contraire, je dois te remercier et il va falloir que tu me bouge pour que je range cette chambre. Alors merci beaucoup Princesse...»**

Ce surnom fit rougir Bella qui regarda Edward s'avancer vers elle. Maintenant face à face, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer. La jeune femme avait tant envie de l'embrasser, mais elle savait qu'il allait la repousser. Il s'avança doucement et pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Bella sur sa peau, alors qu'il déposait un baiser délicat sur son front, puis la regarda dans les yeux en lui tendant une rose rouge.

**«Pour la plus magnifique des colocataires... merci pour ce que tu as fait.»**

Bella se mordit la lèvre en prenant la rose entre ses mains, puis regarda Edward, émue. Pour le remercier, il aurait suffit d'un «merci...», mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser, un effleurement, avant de se reculer, rougissante.

**«Je... désolée je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...»**

Edward ne réagissait pas, il était comme... déconnecté ! Elle l'avait embrassé ! Bella venait de lui donner le baiser qu'il attendait que depuis des jours ! Et elle était désolée ? Foutaises ! Mais Bella se sentait mal en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas au bout de quelques minutes qui semblaient une éternité pour elle. Avec un nouveau «désolée...», dit dans un murmure, Edward se réveilla enfin et attrapa doucement mais fermement le bras de la jeune femme.

**«Ne le sois pas...»**

Bella fronça des sourcils alors qu'Edward l'attirait contre lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras tandis qu'elle déposait ses mains sur son torse. Le jeune homme s'avança une nouvelle fois, pencha sa tête sur le côté, sentant alors le souffle chaud de Bella sur son visage et, cette fois-ci, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues bataillaient pour savoir qui allait gagner. Edward poussa Bella contre le lit et tomba avec elle, la surplombant, gémissant à l'unisson avec elle, alors que cette dernière agrippa ses cheveux avec ses mains, tirant dessus, grattant légèrement son cuir chevelu, chose que Edward adorait. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, mais Edward garda la jeune femme contre lui. Elle pouvait alors sentir qu'il était très à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Elle-même était dans un état de combustion. Cet alors qu'Edward brisa le silence pourtant si doux.

**«Je sens que je vais aimer cette colocation. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de voir venir sans prévenir ma sœur de bière et son petit ami fan de ballons à gonfler !»**

Ses paroles avaient le don de faire rire Bella qui plaqua sa main sur la nuque d'Edward pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

**«Je suis prête à subir ce genre d'intrusion. C'est la vie de Londres. My London Dream...»**

A nouveau, ils scellèrent leur colocation et leur subite nouvelle relation par un baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient, bien évidemment, dérangés par un claquement violent de la porte d'entrée, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Bella, alors qu'Edward grognait en fermant les yeux, alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme alors que tous deux s'empressaient de revenir au salon.

Et là, un couple, bras dessus-dessous, fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Des personnes que Bella ne connaissait pas.

**«Salut la compagnie !»**

Outch mais ils parlaient en même temps en plus ! Une parfaite synchronisation ! Bella en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Edward, et de son beau frère. La jeune femme était petite, aux allures de lutins, brune avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait un sourire scotché au visage. L'homme était blond, un corps élancé comme Edward, quoique un peu plus musclé ; lui aussi souriait.

Bella se détacha d'Edward et vint vers eux en souriant également.

**«Enchantée, je suis Bella, la colocataire d'Edward. Vous devez être sa sœur et son beau frère ?»**

**«Exact ! Je suis Jasper et voilà ma petite femme, Alice !»**

La dite Alice sautilla vers Bella et l'enlaça fortement, à l'en étouffer !

_Comment un petit lutin pouvait-elle avoir autant de force en elle ?_

**«Oh toi toi toi toi toi ! A ce que j'ai vu en entrant tu est la copine de mon frère ! Prends bien soin de lui ! Je sens que nous allons être de grandes amies !»**

**«Moi... aussi... sauf si tu... m'étouffe avant...»**

**«Oh****pardon****!»**Dit-elle en relâchant sur ce qu'elle prétendait être sa future belle sœur Et oui déjà ! Jasper l'enlaça et serra la main de Bella.

**«Elle ne maîtrise pas sa force ! Enchanté de te connaître, j'espère que tu arriveras à supporter notre Edward tête de mule bordélique ici présent !»**

Bella eut un petit rire étouffé alors qu'Edward émettait un grognement, alors qu'il enlaçait sa nouvelle, dernière et unique petite amie.

**«Et que nous vaut cette nouvelle visite impromptue ?»**

**«Ben... Emmett et Rosalie sont rentrés de vacance donc... tu sais comment ils sont... de vrais lapins ! Jamais rassasiés !»**

**«Tout****comme****vous****!****Donc****vous****demandez****asile****?»**Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire. C'est alors que Bella pris la parole elle aussi, ayant repris son souffle.

**«Vous restez manger ? J'ai fait des pâtes bolognaise !»**

**«Oh oui ! Ça nous changera des boîtes de conserve et des hamburger d'Edward ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut manger dans... disons une heure, ça vous va ?»**

Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Edward voulu protester, mais Bella l'avait devancé en acceptant de manger un peu plus tard. Alice et Jasper, souriants, s'en allèrent un peu plus loin dans le salon. Du moins, c'est ce que Bella supposait... jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un claquement de porte... oh merde... sa chambre ! Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, elle regarda Edward, qui lui, affichait une mine dégoûtée.

**«D'habitude, c'est leur chambre et...»**

BAM ! Bella sursauta et reporta son regard en direction de sa supposée chambre. S'en suivi alors de plusieurs coups réguliers, puissants et rapides. Elle grimaça, supposant que ces bruits venaient du lit claquant contre le mur. Était-ce vraiment ça ?

**«Oh... oui Jasper... oui ! C'est si bon ! Continue oui ! OUI COMME ÇA JUSTE LAAAA !»**

**«Ooooooh putain... t'es si serrée... je viens Alice ! Viens avec moi !»**

**«JASPEEEEEER !»**

**«ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE !»**

Puis plus rien... Bella était dégoûtée... elle allait dormir dans ce lit quand même ! Edward l'enlaça, elle se retrouva dos contre son torse alors qu'il embrassait son épaule.

**«Je suis désolé... je voulais te prévenir...»**

**«C'est rien... au moins ils ont fini...»**

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

**«Plus fort Jasper ! Ouiiiiii...»**

**«Tu ne marcheras plus demain... han Alice... tu aimes ça !»**

Apparemment, Bella avait parlé trop vite. Elle se retourna et vint se blottir contre Edward.

**«Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?»**

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Edward qui accepta avec plaisir. Au moins, cette intrusion avait eu du bon, puisqu'ils allaient dormir ensemble ! Merci Alice et Jasper !

**Et voilà ! C'était mon tout premier essai de fic ! Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout =)**

**Bisous à vous !**


End file.
